Ultraman Joneus
Ultraman Joneus is the only anime Ultra and is therefore the only Ultraman the weebs know about. But for Toku fans, he's actually quite obscure, therefore his popularity is a paradox. Appearance Joneus looks like Joneus. Because fuck you, you don't deserve a proper appearance section you lil mitts. History Joneus was the main character of his anime. In said anime, he did some stuff and fought some bad guys. Idk I haven't watched the anime. I'm sure it's cool though. Anyway after that Joneus faded into obscurity except for some cameos and stage show appearances. Poor Joneus Abilities. I'm lazy so here's a copy-pasted abilities section from Ultraman wiki: Techniques Ray Techniques * Planium Ray: The finisher beam attack, in one form he shoots an energy beam, in the other form he throws a energy ball. * Locking Spark: A powerful version of the Planium Beam * Astro Beam: A beam from his Astro Spot. * Star Beam: A star-shaped beam from his Astro Spot. Can emit electricity. * Boomerang Guillotine: A crescent-shaped beam slashing beam. * Ultra Laser Shot: Energy bullets * Ultra Spinning Flash: His body starts to spin and fires continuous energy bullets. Physical Techniques * Ultra Body Screw: A drill attack that is done while flying. * Ultra Punch: a basic technique, power is focused into the fist. There are numerous variations for different situations, such a flying punch at Mach 8 and the basic straight punch. * Ultra Elbow Smash: A skill to use an elbow blow in close quarter combat. Often used to escape from hold. There is also a double elbow variation of this technique used on Hellcat. * Ultra Kick: Similar to the Ultra Punch except the entire leg in toughened, their are variations such as the dive kick and flying kick. * Knee Drop: After jumping 100 meters in the air, Joneus dives towards the enemy to deliver a knee strike. * Knee Strike: A running technique where Joneus knees his opponent. * Ultra Swing: An opponent is thrown by a mighty force. Joneus can lift and throw opponents twice his weight. * Ultra Rotation Throw: Similar to the Ultra Swing, Joneus grabs both arms and spins around using the momentum to throw his opponent. * Ultra Rotation Throw Foot: This version has Ultraman holding the opponents legs and neck of the opponent before spinning. * Monkey Flip: When on his back Joneus can flip his enemy backwards with his feet by raising his abdomen. * Ultra Dropped Rock: A skill to punch the ground with all of one's might causing the opponent nearby to be sent airborne. * Dropped Brains Reverse: Grabs the enemy in the air and dives towards the ground causing them to land head first. * Air Dropped Reverse: Jump into the air while holding the enemy and plunge them into the ground. * Ultra Neck Tighten: A skill to make use of the one million horsepower and clinch the opponents neck. * Headlock: Self-explanatory. * Ultra Attack: Run to the enemy at full speed and tackle them. * Air Attack: Tackles the opponent at full speed while flying (Mach 8). Other Techniques * Little Beam: Shrinks monsters. * Ultra Stopper: Makes monsters stop moving for a while inside a barrier. * Ultra Eyes: A clairvoyant ability. * Ultra Medical Power: A ring-shaped beam. * Super Magma: A powerful beam of planium energy and the Super Magma Energy Capsule. * Ultra Barrier Case: Seals a monster in a energy barrier. * Barrier Gas: Seals a monster in a barrier of gas. * Defense: A energy barrier. * Ultra Barrier: Another energy barrier. * Space Mirror Barrier: Another barrier made of energy. * Ultra Thaw: Ultraman Joneus heats up his body. * Teleportation: Vanishes and appears in another place. * Energy Infusion: Transfers his life energy. Trivia * I actually have no idea how popular Joneus is with anime fans most of the shit on this page is made up. * I also like Joneus and I wish he would appear again in the Ultra series. * Can someone find his series? I'd be interested in watching it. * No I do not think all anime fans are weeaboos before you get pissy at me, it's a joke. * Joneus is the first Ultra to receive a proper character page on this wiki. Category:Ultraman Category:Ultras Category:Weebs Category:Anime Category:Animu Category:Anime characters Category:Something something Ultraman Weeaboo joke something something Category:Male Category:Underrated characters